Overcoming the Truth
by i heart kellan
Summary: Lucky and Sam are broken up since Sam never told Lucky about what happened with Jake when she watched him kidnapped or the time she hired two guys to harass Liz. It's been a couple weeks and a car hit Sam. It's her first day back at her place. What happen
1. A knock at her door!

Lucky and Sam are broken up since Sam never told Lucky about what happened with Jake when she watched him kidnapped or the time she hired two guys to harass Liz. It's been a couple weeks and a car hit Sam. It's her first day back at her place. What happens when Lucky stops by?

¤ ¦ ¤

- 1 -

Sam sighed as she limped back to the couch, wearing a pair of white leggings, a black, cotton tank top, and a pair of short socks. She placed the cup of hot cocoa in her lap, leaning her head back. Her life was a mess and it was because of Liz opening her mouth. She should have told Lucky the truth from the beginning, but no, she got too wrapped up in her little world by having feelings for Lucky Spencer.

Meanwhile, Lucky thought about Sam as he rode up in the elevator to see her. He almost couldn't believe he was going to visit her, but some part of him still cared about her. He knew Elizabeth couldn't have hit Sam with her car since she wasn't that cruel. Lucky would defend Liz, since he had a feeling Sam would automatically think it was Liz. It was still unknown who hit her. Lucky got off the elevator and walked up to Sam's door, then knocked on it.

Sam heard knocking at the door and wondered who that could be since she wasn't expecting anyone. As she placed the mug of hot chocolate down on the coaster on the table, she pushed her legging on her right leg down to cover her bandage. As she opened the front door, she was surprised to see Lucky. She was trying so hard to get over him but here he was. "Um, what are you doing here?"

He looked her over once Sam opened the door. He was relieved to see she was doing ok, at least the part of him that still cared was. He wanted them to have a real shot at love but she hadn't been completely honest with him. "I just wanted to see if you're ok and to make sure you weren't blaming Elizabeth for what happened to you."

Sam looked at Lucky in complete shock and she rolled her eyes. She should have known he didn't come here to see her and she didn't know why she was even so surprised. "I don't know why I am not surprised... about you defending the saint, Elizabeth. Just to let you know, I am not blaming her, and I wasn't beforehand," Sam said with a huff, beginning to shut the door just so upset that he even said that.

Lucky stopped her from shutting the door with his right hand and stepped inside her apartment. "Good, that's what I was hoping you would say. I just figured you would go ahead and blame Elizabeth is all," he said as he felt more relieved, that is if she was speaking the truth.

Sam watched him step inside and she looked at him like he was crazy. "You have no right being here, Lucky," Sam said, placing her hands on her hips, limping back to the couch since she was tired, and her leg was starting to hurt again. All she knew was she just wanted things to get better for her since she was just so stressed out. Liz would rub it in her face that she was alone and how Liz was married to Jason. It still amazed her that Jason and Liz were married, especially for the long time Jason and her were engaged for.

Lucky closed the door behind him and walked over to sit on the couch beside her. "Look, a part of me actually still gives a damn about you so I'm here. Even though you've hurt everyone around you, I understand why you did it. You've made mistakes and so have I," Lucky said, wanting her to know why he even bothered to be there. The crazy thing was, he was still attracted to her, too, but he didn't know if he could ever forgive her for what she did.

"Lucky, just go. Please." Sam was almost in tears as he was here. She had missed him so much. She had changed in the last few months she had been with him but he didn't give a rat ass that she had changed when she had begged him to come to her. He didn't even believe her when she got a text message from the text message killer.

"I'm sorry about everything, really and I want to believe some part of you is, too. Maybe you have changed, it's just going to take some time for me to see it," Lucky explained as he started to go to the door. He could see he was upsetting her and didn't feel like causing her any more pain.

Sam turned her back to him and curled on the couch. He had hurt her so much and Liz kept on harassing her, telling her that she didn't deserve a man such as Lucky. As she took a deep breath, she felt his eyes on her, but she stayed quiet. "I don't like what I did but it's in the past, Lucky. I can never forgive myself for what I did. I only get reminded by Liz."

Taking a deep breath, he quickly let it out. He could sense the sincerity in her words. "I know, she's never liked you and I understand why. I still wish we could have had a shot at being together, but you did what you did and I don't know if I can ever forgive you."

"I know that Lucky," Sam said, pulling her knees to her chest, and pulling a throw around her shoulders, not looking at him. "I do wish we could have had a chance together but it's the past. I hope you can find someone worthwhile."

He really had thought about moving on with someone else, but he just couldn't. There was too much that had happened to him in the past couple years for him to even think about it. "I don't know if I ever will, but I don't regret the times I spent with you because I got to see the good side to you. I just wish you had been honest with me from the start."

"Lucky, I really don't think you would give me a chance if you would have known about what I have done. I am a horrible person," Sam sighed, letting the tears begin to fall. "I also never ever intended on falling for a man like you, either."

Lucky started to take a few steps back towards her. "I didn't intend on falling for you either but I did and we had a good time despite all the lying."

Sam sighed, wiping away the tears from her face. "I don't and never did deserve your love, Lucky. You're an amazing man. Even though I don't like Liz, she was good to you," Sam said with a sigh, rubbing her temples lightly. "You only deserve the best."

Lucky tentatively took a seat beside her again. She looked so sad and he couldn't help but feel a little bad for her. She looked remorseful. "Thank you for saying that. I hope you do what's best for you, too. I want you to be a better person, Sam. You shouldn't have to hurt the people around you to make you happy."

"I... I'm not like that anymore," Sam admitted with a sigh, looking out the window to the right, and she took a deep breath. "I haven't been the cold-hearted bitch like Liz thinks I am. Believe it or not, I actually care about Jacob Martin."

Lucky looked in her eyes and didn't think she was lying. "I know, but Liz doesn't trust you with him or Cameron. That's just the way it is and I can't say I blame her after what you did. I can't believe you've just changed after hearing what you did, it's too hard right now."

Sam just nodded her head as she looked away from him. She had really fucked up big time and there was no way she could get Lucky back. Well, I, um, I guess that's all there is to be said, Lucky," Sam said, rubbing her sore leg, grabbing her cup of cocoa, taking a sip of it.

"I guess so. I'm glad you're healing," Lucky said, not sure what else to do. A part of him still wanted to be with her but he just needed more time. He started to leave again.

Sam looked at him and she licked across her bottom lip. "I'm leaving Port Charles," Sam said, looking down at her feet. There was just no way she could live in a town where half of Port Charles hated her.

Lucky turned around again. "What? Why? There's still people here who love you and need you like Alexis and your sisters," he said. He sort of understood why she wanted to leave but there would people she would still be leaving behind.

Sam sighed as she looked at him. "Well, besides getting away from Jason and Liz would be the best choice for me, I think that I just need to leave," Sam told him, looking down at the ground. "I want to do some good in my life, anyways, and living here in Port Charles would be only harder."

"When have you ever run away from a challenge? I thought you were a strong woman, Sam, who could take on the world if she had to," Lucky told her. He admitted to himself he was a little disappointed that she wanted to leave Port Charles.

"There's just--- nothing here for me," Sam said, standing up to her feet, but fell back against the couch when she lost her balance from her leg. "Lucky, you just don't understand. What I feel for you is something I... never ever expected to feel. Truth is, I can't turn my feelings off for you."

A/N: This story was written by my friend, Christy, and moi.


	2. It's going to be a long road!

Lucky and Sam are broken up since Sam never told Lucky about what happened with Jake when she watched him kidnapped or the time she hired two guys to harass Liz. It's been a couple weeks and a car hit Sam. It's her first day back at her place. What happens when Lucky stops by?

¤ ¦ ¤

- 2 -

Lucky wanted to believe her now more than ever. He didn't think he would ever love someone like he loved Liz or for that matter, fall in love with anyone besides Liz. He knew he was close to falling for Sam, at least until he heard from Liz all the terrible things she had done last summer. "Damn it, Sam. Why do you have to say things like that to me and make me want you to stay? You have no idea how badly I want to believe you, that you've changed and that you really fell in love with me." He felt like his feet were stuck in that apartment with her and he couldn't walk out on her.

"I can't help it, Lucky," Sam cried out, throwing her hands up in the air, and sliding them into her hair. Sam looked out the window once again and sighed. She never intended or planned on falling for Lucky Spencer. He was so out of her league, being a police office, but she had. These feelings she felt towards him was so new to her. Not even when she was with Jason, she never felt this way.

"I still care about you, I do. Before I found out what you did, I think I may have been falling in love with you, too," Lucky admitted to her, watching her frustration match his own. He had never thought he would ever fall for Sam, his feelings for her had taken him by surprise but they were there and after everything, he was still attracted to her. "Why did you feel the need to do those things to Elizabeth and the boys last summer? I just need to know, did it make you feel better about yourself or was it just revenge?

Sam sighed as she heard the words that left his lips and she looked over at him. She hadn't been expecting to hear those words leave his lips but she knew she had to tell him. "I wanted to do it for revenge, but at the same time, I wanted Liz to show that she couldn't handle being in Jason's life. I know it was wrong, Lucky, but I--- I can't take it back."

Lucky listened to her and was glad she was being honest about it. At least she was doing that much. "All because you wanted to be with Jason, right? Even though he was in love with Elizabeth?"

"Yes... Liz gave Jason the baby I wanted to give him. All I ever wanted was to have a baby. After finding out Liz gave Jason a son, something I could never do, I was so upset," Sam sighed, letting the tears fall down her face. "That's something I will never be able to do."

Lucky couldn't take it anymore and sat down besides Sam again. Only this time, he took her in his arms to comfort her. He couldn't help but still want to hold her and make her feel better like he used to do. "I know you'll be able to give birth but that doesn't mean you can't have a baby. There's alternatives you know."

"I know there are alternatives, Lucky, but I just would like to carry a baby, but I can't," Sam sighed, looking up into his eyes, but looked away quickly. "I'm really sorry for everything that I've done."

He simply nodded in understanding as he looked into her tearful eyes. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have been so vulgar towards you after I found out. I should know better than anyone that we all make mistakes and regret them afterwards."

"But what I did--- it's the most hated and horrible thing anyone could ever do," Sam sighed as she looked down at her lap. "I've never been so... oh gee, I don't even know what to say anymore. I have been this way before and it's scary that I am going to be alone forever."

Lucky sighed and took one of his hands in hers. "You're not going to end up alone. You're becoming a better person or at least trying to and if you keep at it, you'll never be alone. I don't even want to see you alone, I guess it's another reason I came here."

"Lucky, what are you talking about?" Sam asked as she lifted a brow, feeling him grab her hand. Butterflies began to swarm through her belly, and she took a deep breath. Lucky made her feel like she could become a better person and just do anything if she put her mind to it.

"I guess I'm going to have to keep getting past what you did, 'cause I can't turn off my feelings for you either," Lucky admitted. His attraction towards her was still strong. He felt this pull towards her that he hadn't felt in a long time. "You have to promise me you'll stop hurting people, the people I still care about like Elizabeth and the kids. Because I need you to be a better person...because I still have feelings for you, Sam."

Tears filled her eyes as she heard his words. Sam McCall had be dreaming when she heard those words leave his lips. This was something she had been dreaming and longing for such a long time since he had dumped her. Looking into his eyes, she moved her free hand to her face, wiping away her tears. "Lucky, did you just say what I think you just said?" Sam asked, closing her eyes briefly. "I have to be dreaming, right?"

Lucky shook his head and placed his right hand on her cheek, holding it softly. "No, you're not dreaming but you have to promise me or I can't keep doing this with you. We have to be honest to each, we need that trust, or we're not going to have a chance."

Sam looked up into Lucky's eyes, blinking away the tears. She was a completely different person and she believed it was because of Lucky. "You really have changed me, Officer Spencer. I promise you that I'm not like that anymore. I am a--- really a good person."

Lucky gazed back into Sam's eyes, seeing how much she meant it. "Then you prove that to me everyday and I think I can fall in love with you all over again."

Sam looked at him, still thinking she was dreaming, and she placed her hand against his chest. "Lucky, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Lucky nodded yes and closed the space between them. The truth was that he had been itching to kiss her again since they broke up. He couldn't stop thinking about their kisses - the way her lips felt against his and how he wished he could feel that again. Lucky had to give her second chance, just like Liz had given him one.

Sam looked up into Lucky's eyes, not wanting to push her buttons, and she just couldn't help but hope he would give her a second chance. Still holding his hand, she licked across her bottom lip, which was something she did when she became nervous. "I've really missed you."

Lucky still held her hand as well while his other hand caressed her cheek. "I missed you, too. We were good together and we can be again. I just have to make sure I can trust you this time."

Sam rubbed her nose against his, sighing against his lips. "I know, Lucky. I know. I am willing to open my heart again if--- you're willing to take that chance with me?"

"I would have left by now if I didn't want to give you another chance. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't leave. So, yes I'm taking that chance that you won't hurt me anymore," Lucky answered her. He needed to believe that this time would be different - they just had to make it work the second time around.

Sam wanted to make things between Lucky and her work this time. She felt like she was floating on air and she wanted to give the two of them another round. She just prayed that she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their relationship again. Looking into his eyes, she traveled her fingers into his hair, and she snuggled closer to him. "I don't even know what to say."

He snuggled closer to her, too. He honestly believed she had started to change and hoped she would prove him right. "Then, don't say anything at all," he told her and kissed her again, more passionate this time.

When Lucky kissed her, she felt like she was melting, and her hands came to the collar of his shirt, clutching it lightly. Pressing her body close to him, she let out a little moan, missing his lips.

Lucky felt the heat between them again and knew he couldn't stay away. He was very happy he had taken a personal day off work, so often they would get interrupted but not tonight. His hands dropped to her waist, bringing her closer to him. He wanted to be careful not to hurt her leg.

Sam pressed her body close to him, sliding her legs across his lap. She slid her hands over his chest, pressing her mouth more firmly against his mouth, pushing her tongue into his mouth, wanting so badly to rekindle their love.

Lucky definitely felt her urgency to be with them and felt the same way about rekindling their love. He leaned her back gently against the pillows on her couch as he made love to her mouth, sliding his tongue against hers.

Sam moved her hands up and down his chest, sighing into the kiss. She had missed the way their bodies had fit against one another. It was a perfect match and she never wanted to be apart from him. He was so amazing, knowing how she loved to be touched. Sliding her hands into his hair, she allowed her tongue to slide against his, creating an erotic kiss.

So many thoughts were running through her head and she just hoped that this was the beginning.


	3. Opening up her heart!

Lucky gave a low growl from his deep pleasure of kissing her so erotically. It made him hard for her and that was the last thing he expected when he first came to see her tonight. But he was glad he did because he was giving them a second chance. Lucky thought the same of Sam - that she was an amazing lover and thought they melded well together. His hands ran up and down her sides as he continued to kiss her passionately.

Pulling away from his lips, Sam's cheeks were rather flushed as she just couldn't believe how hot she was becoming. He could make her feel so many emotions with just one, sensual kiss. The way that it felt for him to kiss her felt like she was floating on cloud nine.

"Lucky, you're driving me mad," Sam blushed, sliding her body gently into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, yet once again.

Lucky grinned at her response. Her body becoming so much closer to his fueled his attraction and desire for her even more. "You drive me mad, too," he told her, "in a good way."

Sam never ever imagined that after her almost dying from the car impact hitting her, she would be here in his arms. Running her hand up his cheek, she gave him a smile, and she ran her tongue across his bottom lip. "Lucky, are you sure that it's me that you want?"

Lucky gave her question little thought. It was true he was still somewhat mad about what she did, but it was last summer, and she was obviously remorseful. But her question did make him think about her motives to be with him this time around. "I don't think I could want anyone else. But this time has to be about just you and me, not some sick ploy to get back at Jason and Elizabeth. I want this to be about us, not them."

As she looked at him in deep thought, Sam could only hope she could get his trust back. "I haven't been that cold or mean like you think I am---was, Lucky." Sam looked away from him, feeling the tears in her eyes, starting to think he didn't even want to be with her. What if this was payback or something? She wasn't sure if she could handle that.

Lucky could tell she was starting to pull away from him, and he didn't want her to, but at the same time, he needed to know her intentions were true. "Maybe not, but you were just with me at first to mess with Jason and Elizabeth. I just need to know that it isn't about them anymore." He hoped it wasn't because being with her was only about what he wanted and it had nothing to do with Jason or Elizabeth for him.

Pushing him off of her, she sighed as she looked at him. She really couldn't believe her ears and the tears in her eyes told him that she was upset. After telling him she had loved him, he still believed her, and she wondered if they even had a chance at love. "I can't believe what I am hearing from you, Lucky. I have told you since you been here that I've changed. Maybe being together wasn't--- isn't a good idea if you keep asking me the same question."

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Making it work between them was going to be hard. "You keep saying you've changed but I just want to make sure you mean it, that you want to be with me because of me, not other people. I'm sorry if I keep needing reassurance, but I thought you would understand better than anyone. You got your heart broken just like I did."

"You just keep asking me the same, damn question, Lucky. I don't on intend of us getting back to how we used to be but if you keep wondering, we're not going to make it through this," Sam sighed, plopping back against the back of the couch, her head resting against the soft couch. "I just want--- never mind, Lucky."

Deep down, he knew she was right and wished this all hadn't been so complicated but nothing was simple anymore. He looked at her seriously, "No, say it. What do you want?"

Tears began to spill down her face and Sam washed them away with the back of her hand. "I just want you to love me. Forget the past. I just know that's not possible. You can't--- won't forget it because I am such a horrible person. You just can't even find it in your heart to even understand. It had happened so fast but that doesn't give me an excuse for hiring those guys."

"Can you honestly blame me, Sam? What you did hurt Elizabeth which you knew would hurt me because I'm always gonna care about her. She was my first love, you don't forget your first love. And she was my wife, I can't just forget everything that's happened," Lucky explained his reasoning to her. He couldn't forgive and forget as fast as she could.

Standing up, she turned her back to him, and she wrapped her arms around herself. She felt more alone than she did when she Jason and her broke up. It felt like her world was shattering to a million pieces. Turning to Lucky, she placed her hands on her hips "I just have to realize that you're going to love her. You don't see Liz as the cold bitch that she is. I will always come second to Liz no matter what!"

She was putting up her walls again and Lucky knew it. He thought they were getting somewhere, but he knew that was all going to hell. "Hey, I was mad at Elizabeth too for what she did but I forgave her because she was only trying to protect Jake. She wasn't being selfish or manipulative like you were. And yes I'll always love Elizabeth just like a part of you will always love Jason but that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you."

"I don't love Jason anymore," Sam grumbled, glaring at him as she stared at him. "I really did think that we could go back to the way we were or at least try, Lucky, but I don't think it would work out. I was with Jason, you were with Liz. You share custody with her and Liz, you, and Jason wouldn't even want me near them. Don't worry about that. I wouldn't even come near any of you." Just saying these words, her heart was breaking.

"I thought we could, too. Don't you see I was trying to make sure it was about us this time so we weren't setting ourselves up for failure? I want to believe that you would never hurt Jake or Cameron, but like I said, it's going to take some time," he told her with a sigh. Lucky was starting to think it was better if he just got over her if this was going to be so difficult.

Sam looked away from him as she walked out back, walking out, standing by the big Jacuzzi. She felt like she could never get anything she ever wanted. She just didn't think he even loved her and boy did that kill her since she didn't think he was going to trust her ever again. "I like those little boys even if they are Liz's. She's a good mother and I'm just jealous, I guess..."

That all made sense to Lucky since he knew how badly she wanted to have children of her own. He could tell how much it hurt her inside. He walked out back behind her but didn't get too close to give her space to breathe. "I can tell you care about them and I'm grateful for that. I know you could be a great mother someday. I'm trying to see that you've changed, but forgive me if I can't see that all in one night."

"I know, Lucky," Sam said, sitting on the edge of the Jacuzzi, rolling up her leggings, closing her eyes as she rubbed the bandage that was wrapped around her leg. "I just... hate that I can't even give birth to a child of my own. It's just.. not fair. I never ever get what I want. First, I lose my brother, then finding out from the gun shot I can't give birth, and now... you."

Being there by the Jacuzzi reminded Lucky of the good times they had there like the first time they slept together. He wanted to have more good times like that with her but he knew they needed to work through their issues first. "Nothing's ever fair. I want Jake as my own son but he's not so I'm hurting like you, too. But you made that hurt not be so bad. When I was with you, Sam, I felt appreciated and wanted. I hadn't felt like that with Liz in a long time."

Sam lifted her head from the ground and she blushed as she heard his words about the comment about Liz. "R-Really Lucky? I always thought you deserved the best and I always wanted to give you that ever since I discovered my feelings for you, Lucky. All I want is for you to be happy."

A smile crept upon Lucky's lips as he heard her words and he only felt the same about her. "Yes, I had to face it that Elizabeth didn't love me as much as I loved her the 2nd time we got married. She was already in love with Jason and she was so distant towards me in our marriage. I could always sense something wrong then you came along and I finally felt happy again. You made me happy, Sam, and I wanted to make you happy, too. Still do."

Taking a deep breath, she licked across her bottom lip. Sam was sitting sideways with one of her legs in the water and she looked at him with a pout coming over her face. "I hated that she married you because she thought you were going to go back to the pills. It's like she couldn't trust you, Lucky. I just hate all of this started to begin with."

Taking a few steps towards her and sitting besides her on the edge of the Jacuzzi, Lucky could tell they were finally getting somewhere. "All things happen for a reason, I believe that. I hate that all those terrible things happened too but if they didn't, I may have never gotten the chance to be with you."


	4. Let the emotions go!

"And I wouldn't be the strong woman that you've told me that I am, Lucky. I really never imagined that I would be alive ever since whoever hit me," Sam admitted with teary eyes, looking down. "I just hate that the text message killer almost... killed me." Sam remembered that day so well when he didn't believe her. "I sometimes wonder if people would even miss me if I wasn't around..."

That day that the text message killer attacked her flashed back into his mind. He had been so angry with her that he had convinced himself she was still conning him. He regretted not believing her. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that, but you made it out alive because you're so strong. You saved yourself and I'm glad you did, because yes I would miss you if you were gone. And so would Alexis and Kristina," he told her sincerely. His eyes looked affectionately into hers.

Wiping away the tears from her eyes as she was thinking too much of that night where she had almost been strangled to dead, she let out a shaky breath, almost like in a scared moment. "Have you guys found out who hit me?" Sam suddenly asked, allowing her fingers to run through her messy brown hair, looking down at the ground. "I just want to know if it was intentionally for me to get hit or if it was an accident."

Unfortunately, Lucky shook his head no. He wanted to find out who hit her but it was proving difficult just like it was for finding the real text message killer. "We haven't yet but we think it was probably an accident," Lucky told her. 

"God Lucky, I hope so. I really don't want to be looking over my shoulder every second of who wants me dead. I just don't know why this text message killer wants me dead," Sam said with a sigh, looking down at the ground, and she ran her tongue across her bottom lip. "I don't want to die!"

"I don't want you to die, either. I've already lost enough people in my life, you're one of the only ones I have left," Lucky said sincerely. "All of the PCPD are working on the case though. After Georgie died, Mac wanted to find the guy more than ever before. The guy is sick whoever he is...just don't go out late at night at the pier or at the park."

"I know what you mean, though, but I hope you guys do find out who this sick son of a bitch is. I really hate being unprotected when he could just burst through the door." Sam was shaking just by thinking about this psychopath that tried to kill her.

Lucky put a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He could tell she was still freaked out by the whole incident and he still felt bad for not coming to her rescue when she needed him. 

Sam sighed as she looked down at the floor, swinging her one leg into the water. "I just wish Port Charles wasn't filled with drama, you know?"

"I know, I wish that too among other things but that's life in Port Charles. Even though it's brought me a lot of pain, there's happy memories, too, like you," Lucky told her sincerely.

Smiling, she simply nods her head as she looked over at him. "I just hope for the good to happen soon, Lucky. I, for one, am sick and tired of all the killing and the deaths of people."

"Me too, I want it to stop as much as you do," Lucky said and took her hand in his to console her. Then, he looked over at the Jacuzzi. "Maybe we should go in the Jacuzzi, it'll probably help your leg heal."

"You really think so?" Sam asked with a smile, turning her body around, rolling her other legging up on her leg, and dipping her foot in. "The water is nice and warm too."

"Yes," Lucky nodded and started to take off his pants. "This time, I'm not getting me jeans wet," he smiled as he remembered last time. 

"Hey, that wasn't so bad," Sam replied with a giggle, pulling her top off, leaving her in her bra top. She felt so shy for some reason and she didn't even understand why. This was Lucky they were talking about.

He laughed too at the memory and watched Sam take her top off. Then, Lucky took his shirt off as well as his shoes and socks. "Well, I think this is better, don't you think?" He asked her as he stepped into the Jacuzzi. 

Sliding her leggings off of her hips after stepping off the edge, she was wearing a pair of clad thong panties, and she turned to look at him. "This is much better," Sam admitted, sliding one leg, then the other, into the Jacuzzi, just standing there with her bandage. "Will you help me put on a new bandage when we get out?"

Sitting down in the Jacuzzi, Lucky nodded. "Of course I will," he answered. He was enjoying the sight of her in a bra and panties. She looked amazing despite the car accident. 

Moving her hair from her face, she settled into the water, and she lifted her head when she felt Lucky staring at her. He was making her feel so beautiful to the damaged her leg felt like it was.


	5. And my favorite thing to do is!

Lucky grinned when he saw the look on Sam's face. This felt good to be with her in the Jacuzzi again. He couldn't imagine not being with her right now. Thoughts of her had ran through his head the past few days and he knew he had to see her tonight. "Does it feel better? Your leg, I mean," he said.

"Yes, it does feel a lot better. At first, it felt like I had been shot, but I was hit by a car," Sam said with a sigh, swimming to sit beside him in the water. "I really am glad that you are here, Lucky. I also miss spending time with you, Lucky. Being with you is one of my favorite things to do."

A smile crept upon Lucky's face again as he heard her words. "It's my one of my favorite things to do, too," he told her and leaned in to kiss her. He felt bad they had fought and just wanted to make things right between them again.

When he leaned in, she couldn't help herself, and her lips crashed against Lucky's lips. She just needed to feel and to get lost into the moment.

Lucky felt that he needed to get lost in the moment as well. He was glad she wanted to kiss him too and he kissed her back passionately, bringing a hand up to her face to kiss her closer. It was then that he knew he could fall back in love her. She had flaws just like him and he had to accept them.

Feeling him give into the kiss, Sam moved her body slowly and gently into his lap, kissing him, and she allowed her hands to run up and down his chest. Being with Lucky was the most natural thing to do, and she missed being this close to him. Breaking the kiss, she sighed. "I miss you so much, baby."

His body felt much warmer again as he kissed her back and held her in his lap. This is where he wanted to be for the rest of the night. "I miss you, too. This is where I want to be, with you."

Sam blinked away the tears forming in her eyes and she ran her hands up to his shoulders. "I want to be here with you, Lucky. I miss you so much," She whispered as she pressed her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry for not believing you. I have to accept you for who you are, flaws in all, just like you've accepted me," Lucky told her softly as she pressed her forehead against his. "I don't want to hurt you and I know you don't want to hurt me."

"I never meant to hurt you, Lucky," Sam whispered against his lips, sucking on it lightly, and she looked into his eyes. "I only want the both of us to be happy like we deserve to be. I want to be with you, Lucky. Would it be possible for me to be your girl... or um, I don't know how to make it sound less corny."

A chuckle emitted from Lucky at her words. "I think that's very possible. You have been my girl, I pretty much considered you my girlfriend when Elizabeth and I were over," he told her. He liked that she was his girlfriend. They both had gone through so much and the comfort they found in each other had been good for them.

Beaming through her happiness, Sam looked into Lucky's eyes, and she ran her fingers through his hair, moving her body more against him, and she loved the safety she felt being in his arms. "This is so nice, Lucky. We're a couple."

"Yes, we are," Lucky agreed and was beaming with happiness as well. "You're beautiful, you know that," he said as he moved a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Sam blushed as she looked at him. "Oh Lucky," Sam gushed, sliding her hands around his neck. "I haven't been called beautiful in a long time. It's really nice to hear you say it. You know--- when Jason and I were together, he never did call me that."

"How could he not call you beautiful? I don't see how he let you slip through his fingers either," Lucky told her with a smile. He liked that he was able to light up her eyes with his words.

"I am glad that he did because you wouldn't be here, Lucky. I like hearing you call me beautiful. It's nice," Sam replied with a smile, sliding her hand on his bare chest, stretching her injured leg out. "My leg feels a little bit better. Thank you for making me get in here."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help," Lucky said and liked how her hands felt on his chest. She always made him feel good. "I hate fighting with you, but I'm glad we got past what happened."

"I hate fighting period, Lucky," Sam whispered, nibbling on his bottom lip. "I know what I do like doing and that's kissing you, Officer. I've been such a bad girl lately."

"Careful, you're going to turn me on again," Lucky said with a grin. He kissed her again passionately.

Giggling, Sam kissed Lucky back, and she moved against him. Pulling away for a second, she looked at him. "Would that be so bad if I turned you on?"


	6. Hoping everyone will love us together!

Lucky and Sam are broken up since Sam never told Lucky about what happened with Jake when she watched him kidnapped or the time she hired two guys to harass Liz. It's been a couple weeks and a car hit Sam. It's her first day back at her place. What happens when Lucky stops by?

- 6 -

"No, it wouldn't, but if you turn me on, it's kind of hard to get turned off when you're around," Lucky told her and could start to feel hard already.

Feeling him begin to get hard, Sam moved against him. "Do you, um, want to stay here, or do you want to go inside in my room?" Sam asked, locking her eyes on him.

"We could go to your room since your leg is feeling better. I'm just afraid I'm going to hurt it if I'm on top of you," Lucky told her as he looked into her eyes. He wanted to make love to her and knew he would have to be very careful about it.

"If my leg is wrapped around your waist, I am sure, we can manage this," Sam said with a little wink, standing up. Hobbling out of the Jacuzzi, she leaned over the Jacuzzi. "Want to help your girl out?"

Lucky grinned at that idea and took her hand to help her out of the Jacuzzi. "Of course I'll help you out," he said as he exited the Jacuzzi with her.

"Thank you," Sam said when he helped her out of the Jacuzzi. Taking his hand, she led him inside of the penthouse, leading him to the closet, grabbing tow towels. Handing him a towel, she begins to dry herself off, not being able to hide the smile from her face.

"You're welcome," Lucky replied and followed her into the penthouse and took a towel from her. He dried himself off and was eager to take off his wet boxer-briefs. He couldn't help but smile too as he followed her into the bedroom next.

Seeing his arousal, Sam licked across her bottom lip as she looked into his eyes, admiring that thick length in between his legs. As she took his hand after tossing their towels in the dirty clothes hamper, she led him into the bedroom, crawling under the covers to get nice and warm. She then pulled out the first aid kit where the bandage and gauze was.

From the way she looked at him, Lucky could tell she was admiring his arousal. He got underneath the covers with her and concentrated on getting a new bandage on her leg. He carefully helped her put the new bandage on.

Sam couldn't hide the smile from her face as she watched him wrap the bandage around her leg after placing the gauge on her leg. "Thank you so much, Lucky."

"You're welcome," Lucky told her. "You know you can always count on me, I don't want you getting hurt again." He was glad to be of help and wanted to make for not believing her.

Sam grinned, looking up into his eyes. "I know, Lucky, and I am glad that you're here--- with me. I never would have thought that you'd be here--- let alone naked. What a sight it is too."

Lucky laughed with amusement. "I'm glad you're enjoying the view, Sam." He finished wrapping the new bandage around Sam and kissed her softly.

As he kissed her, Sam clung onto his shoulders, and kissed him back. She wasn't going to mess things up between them now that she had him back. Breaking the kiss, she looked into his eyes. "I never stopped loving you, Detective."

When Sam clung onto his shoulders, Lucky wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't want to mess up things between them either. He looked back into her eyes and smiled. "I was so worried about you when you got hit. I could of prevented it but I was stupid. I'm glad you still love me anyway."

"I never imagined that you would ever give me a second chance," Sam said as tears filled her eyes, not being able to hide the emotion in her eyes. "I just know that you are the most amazing man I have ever laid my eyes upon, Lucky. Who would have thought that we would ever be together or that you'd give me a chance, either."

"That makes the both of us," Lucky said as he gently wiped away the tears that had strolled down her cheeks. "What we have is real and I'm not ready to give up on us yet."

"I feel like such a child," Sam said with a sigh, looking up into his eyes, laying her head against his chest. "I feel like a fool crying the way that I am, Lucky. I'm not usually like this, you know?"

As Lucky listened to Sam, he held her close. "It's ok, sometimes we all need to cry. You've had a rough couple of weeks, it's understandable." He felt bad she had been through so much and even though she had done some terrible things in the past, he knew she didn't deserve this much pain.

Sam sighed as she leaned her body against him, just enjoying how safe she felt to be in Lucky's arms, and she never ever wanted to leave his strong, safe arms. "Oh Lucky, I hate acting this way. I just want to be a good person now that we're working on our relationship." Sam ran her hands over his bare chest and gave him a warm smile.

His chest tingled from her touch and Lucky grinned. "I'm glad to hear that because I think you can be a good person," Lucky said, believing her now and knowing she was telling the truth. He liked how she fitted so nicely in his arms.

The way that Sam was feeling right was something she was enjoying. She loved how good it felt to be in his arms like she did right now. "I love you so much, Lucky, and I never want to hurt you ever again. What do you think everyone is going to say about us?"

As Lucky held Sam in her arms, he enjoyed it. Something about having Sam as his girlfriend felt right and made sense. "I honestly don't care what they say. I know Liz won't be happy but who cares. I'm happy being with you and people are just going to have to accept that."

"Me either, Lucky. What do you think Nikolas is going to say? Remember when he didn't even want us together?" Sam reminded him, sliding her body closer to him. "I never thought it could feel so right be with you because you just make me feel so safe and protected in your arms, Lucky."

"Nikolas probably won't like us being together either. I remember him not exactly being happy about it before, but why should we do what makes other people happy?" Lucky said. "I did that with Liz and I'm not doing that again. I want to keep making you feel safe especially after what you've been through." There was nothing Lucky wanted more than to just allow himself to be happy with Sam.

Sam was so happy being here with Lucky. Him being here at her place, she was so happy, and she sighed out of happiness, clinging onto him, kissing his cheek softly. "No one ever is happy by following ever rule in the book. You really want to be with me, Lucky?" Sam asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

Lucky nodded as he looked into her eyes. "Yes, because I believe in you that you want to change and be a better person. I want to help you do that, I know it can be hard. I've changed a lot myself," he told her sincerely. He ran his hand up and down her arm, massaging it softly.

"And you're an amazing guy, Lucky, and a guy I am falling more and more in love with you," lucky whispered, sliding her hand over his cheek, kissing him passionately. She was so happy that she was in his arms. "I love that you can make me feel so protected like now, baby."

The heat rose between them as Lucky kissed Sam back. They had this incredible chemistry that had been unexpected to Lucky and he really enjoyed it. "I love that I make you feel protected and I'm falling for you, too."

"Lucky, I've never felt this way for anyone," Sam admitted, sliding her hands over his chest, pulling Lucky closer to him. "I was wondering... do you have to work tomorrow or can you spend the day with me tomorrow?"


	7. Erotic Fun!

-7-

Her words made Lucky feel special, that what she felt for him didn't even compare to what she had with Jason. "I can get Cruz to cover for me, I did plan on working the morning shift."

"If you want to work, Lucky, I will understand," Sam replied as she rolled over so she was lying beside him, just being so happy right now. "I just wanted to spend the entire day with an amazing man like you."

A grin crept upon Lucky's face at her words. "I want to spend an entire day with you too, especially after what I did, not believing you and everything. I feel so bad about what happened to you and I want to make it right," he told her as he caressed her cheek.

"Lucky, it's not your fault," Sam said, cuddling close to him, kissing along his neck, as her eyes twinkled, not being able to control herself. "Would it be a bad thing to ask you if you could spend the night with me, Detective Spencer? I mean, if you don't have plans, that is?"

"I don't have plans and I'm glad I don't..." Lucky said, feeling her body heat and just wanting to stay with her. He couldn't control himself either so he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Hearing his words, she smiled, kissing his lips back, and she moaned against his lips. She suddenly pulled away and she flashed him a grin. "Baby, do you think we should, um--- well, you know what I mean…?"

Lucky licked his lips as he listened to her. "Well, I want to but I don't want to hurt your leg either," he told her honestly. He could feel himself hard as a rock but at the same time, he was worried he would crush her leg in the process of making love to Sam.

Sam's eyes twinkled as she looked up into his eyes. "Well, true, but I could, well, satisfy your needs since I can really feel how hard you are." Sam smiled as she slid her hand across his wet crotch of his boxer briefs. "It still amazes me that you're still in your wet underwear, Lucky."

His voice grew huskier as Sam ran her hand across his wet crotch. "Well, I wasn't sure if I should take them off...but if you're willing to satisfy my needs then I might as well get them off. You mind helping me?" He knew his damp underwear was clinging to his skin because it was so wet from the Jacuzzi.

Sam grinned, sliding her body on top of him, sliding her leg beside his. "Hm, we should really remove your underwear," Sam replied, sliding her hands to the top of his underwear, teasing him as she began to push them down. Her eyes shined brightly when she watched his erection spring out. "Oh Lucky... geez..."

"Sorry," Lucky timidly grinned. "It just always happens whenever we get close." He hoped she was more excited by it then scared by it.

"Really?" Sam asked as she threw his briefs to the floor across the room, wrapping her hand around his length, squeezing him lightly, not wanting to hurt him. "I promise when my leg's all better, we will make up, babe."

"I'm sure we will," Lucky said in a husky voice. The things Sam could do with her hands amazed Lucky. If she kept it up, she was going to make him cum instantly.

Her eyes lit up once again as she looked down at him, beginning a steady stroke, squeezing him. "I love that I can get you like this. It's nice and hard, babe."

Lucky closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the fact that he getting extremely satisfied by Sam's hand. "You're so good to me," he told her once he opened his eyes again. He couldn't remember feeling this much pleasure with Liz. Sam did it with such intensity and he loved that.

Sam leaned up, kissing his nose, sliding her thumb across the tip of his hard cock. "Lucky, you deserve to get some release," Sam said with a playful wink, pressing her covered breast against his chest, squeezing him a little bit harder. "All I want is for you to feel so good by me, babe."

Lucky could hardly speak at this point. She had rendered him speechless. So, all he could do was kiss her appreciatively in response. He agreed with her fully.

Sam kissed him back, pushing her tongue into his mouth, sliding her tongue right against his, creating an erotic, yet steamy kiss, moving her other hand to his heavy sac below his cock, squeezing and massaging them gently, while her other hand moved up and down his hard flesh. As Sam straddled him, she kissed him hungrily.

He was blown away by her skill without a doubt. Sam was the most wonderfully killed sexual woman he had ever had in bed by far. Lucky had a feeling he could cum any moment so after a few heated moments of kissing, he broke off the kiss. "I'm about to cum..." he softly told her.

Sam only quickened her movements around his erection, squeezing and massaging. "Cum for me, baby. Show your girl what she can do," Sam whispered against his lips, smirking as she looked down at him, nibbling on his bottom lip, teasing him, thinking he was so sexy when he was on the brink of his climax.

It only took moments for Lucky to start cumming into Sam's hands. She made it incredibly easy and he came fast like he never had before. Lucky groaned in pleasure as he released what had been building up inside him for about the past half hour or so.

Sam smirked as she felt him cum in her hands, and being the naughty girl, she stroked his cock, coating his cock in his seed, and then leaned down licking at the tip. "I think I need to clean up your mess."

As Lucky looked down at the mess he created, he would definitely have to agree. He was looking forward to seeing Sam clean up his mess. "I would have to agree with you, show me what you can do with that sweet tongue of yours," he talked dirty to her.

Sam smirked as she slid her mouth around the head of his cock, groaning to how good he tasted, rubbing his balls lovingly, readjusting her hips so her injured leg wasn't getting more damaged. She smirked against his cock as she slid her tongue across his limp cock, feeling it twitch in her mouth.

"Oh, Sam," Lucky moaned in pleasure. What she did with her mouth and her hands was sending him over the edge. She was such an expert at what she was doing and Lucky could clearly see that. "That feels incredible."

Sam licked him dry and grinned as she crawled up his body. "Mm, did I ever tell you just how delicious you taste, babe?"

"I'm not sure. I guess you'll have to remind me," Lucky flirted with her. He had thoroughly enjoyed her satisfying his hard cock. He thought she looked so hot right now and just wanted to ravish her.

Sam kissed his cheek. "You taste so good, baby, but I really think we should go to sleep. I really don't want to do anything that we can wait for," Sam admitted, sliding her fingers into his dark hair. She was just so happy.

Inside, Lucky was a disappointed somewhat but he knew she was right. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting her if they made love. "I think that's a good idea," he agreed and kissed her softly.

Sam smiled as she cuddled close to him. "I am really glad that you came to my penthouse tonight, Lucky. I don't think we would even be here if you hadn't."

"I'm glad, too. We need to clear the air between us. I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first. Sometimes, it takes me awhile to trust again," Lucky told her as he cuddled with her close in bed.

Sam smiled as she wrapped her arm across his stomach. "I know, Lucky, but all that matters is that you're here. I think the best thing for us to do is get some sleep."

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. I'm glad I'm here to keep you safe," Lucky said as he held her close and they started to drift off to sleep.


	8. Jacuzzi bubble massages!

-8-

Sam jolted up in bed after waking up in sweat, sweat whipped across her forehead as tears were fresh, falling down her face as she rocked back and forth, sobbing softly, hating what she had been through, and had gone through the what the text message killer had tried to done. She hated how she felt.

A few moments later, Lucky woke up to see Sam sobbing and immediately sat up to console her. He could tell she must have had a nightmare. "Hey, it's ok, I'm here," he told her as he put his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Lucky, it was so bad. He was after me," Sam sobbed, crawling into his lap, and she laid her head against his shoulder, allowing herself to clutch against his shirt. She hated that she was having these nightmares about the text message killer all the time.

Lucky hated that she was having nightmares about the text message killer, too. He knew this would haunt her for quite awhile until the PCPD caught the guy. "I'm going to make sure he never hurts you again. I'm doing my best with the police department to catch this bastard. I promise you I'll keep you safe," he told her.

"Who do you think it is, Lucky?" Sam asked, looking up into his eyes, the eyes she had fallen in love with. "I just want this guy dead or to rot in a jail cell for the rest of his life."

"I'm not sure, the PCPD is rounding up some suspects like that Johnny Zacharra kid and Logan Hayes might be guilty, too," Lucky told her. He wanted to find this guy so bad it hurt him to see her like this.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. You must have been having a really nice dream," Sam replied with a pout, kissing his nose softly. "I've been having these dreams for a while, though. They haven't gone away."

"It's ok, that's why I'm here," Lucky told her sincerely. He just wanted to be there for her right now. "Once we catch this text message killer, hopefully you'll feel more safe and at ease."

"As long as I am with you, I feel so safe. That's why I want to spend the entire day in today. How does that sound?" Sam asked, drumming her fingers against his chest. "Or does that sound like a bad idea?"

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Lucky understood why she wanted to stay inside and didn't blame her at all. "I would love to spend a day with you here. We could order in breakfast, spend the day in bed or in the jacuzzi, wherever you want."

Sam's eyes brightened and she looked at him. "That sounds like an amazing idea. I was actually hoping we could cook some breakfast together, Lucky. I also remember that you left a pair of your swimming trunks over here and I just... bought this new bikini..."

Lucky's eyes brightened up as well. "I love the way you think, Sam. I'd love to see you in your new bikini." He knew he would enjoy this day with his girlfriend.

Sam smiled as she walked to her drawer, throwing him his swimming trunks. "Are you hungry or do you want to go in the Jacuzzi, babe?"

"Jacuzzi sounds good. I think it'll help your leg heal faster," Lucky said. He was in full support of a speedy recovery for Sam. "Is that cool with you?" He caught his swimming trunks and put them on.

"Yes, now, I actually bought two bikini's, babe. Want to see them? You can help me decide which ones to wear," Sam said with a devilish, little wink in her eyes.

"Yes, I would love to see them on you, sexy," Lucky gave her a big grin. She was so gorgeous and he would be willing to see anything on her.

Sam smiled as she grabbed the first bikini, which was a mix-match set. She went into the bathroom and changed, the top being strapless and the bottoms being tiny, boy shorts. The top was a dark green and the bottom was a dark gray.

Lucky was stunned by how beautiful she looked. "Very sexy, I like it. You look amazing," he complimented her nicely.

Sam giggled as she looked at him. "Thanks babe. Do you want me to try on the other one or just leave this one on?"

"I want to see the other one on you and you're welcome. I like to see you in these sexy bikinis. It's as much a gift to you as it is to me," Lucky told her with a smile as he looked upon her.

Sam kissed him quickly before she grabbed the other bikini, which was a black top that tied across her back and around her neck, showing some cleavage, and a g-string bottom. The bikini had little butterflies on it. As she came out, she looked at Lucky as she pushed her hair over her shoulder. "What do you think, sweetie?"

Lucky sweetly kissed her back and waited until she changed into the other bikini. He was even more stunned by seeing her in the 2nd bikini. "Wow, I think I like this one a lot better," he admitted. It helped that this one showed more skin.

Sam grinned as she did a little spin for him. "Oh really? Is it because this one shows more skin?" Sam asked with a teasing smile, pushing her chest out before laughing, heading outside to the Jacuzzi, and sitting on the edge of the Jacuzzi. She just knew they were perfect together and she was so happy to be with Lucky.

"You know me too well," Lucky laughed as he followed her to the Jacuzzi. He sat beside her and dipped his feet into the warm water. "What do you say we put on the bubbles?" He suggested.

"Oh, I like bubbles," Sam said, looking for the button on the outside of the Jacuzzi, watching the Jacuzzi begin to stir, creating the bubbles. "Lucky, I feel like we are going to have lots of fun. Don't you agree? This is really going to help out my leg."

Lucky's eyes watched the bubbles for a moment too before looking back at Sam. "Yes, I agree. It will be fun and therapeutic for you and me both," he said with a grin and helped her get into the Jacuzzi by giving her a hand.

Sam smiled as she settled in the water before she removed her bandage, setting it on the edge of the Jacuzzi. As she settled into the water, Sam smiled as she looked up at him. "This feels really good, baby. Thank you so much." Sam just couldn't believe how happy she was.

"Anytime, I'm here for you always," Lucky smiled back at Sam as they settled into the Jacuzzi together. He was glad to be happy with Sam again. He hated fighting with her and still felt guilty about not believing her about the text message killer.

"Oh and Lucky? I have a surprise for you later," Sam admitted with a bright smile on her face as she snuggled against his chest, sitting down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took a deep breath. "Lucky, I love you so much, and I never imagined that I could love a man like you, sweetheart."

Lucky raised his eyebrows in interest, he was instantly curious about what this surprise was for him. He held her in the water as she snuggled against his chest. "I never imagined I would love you either. Falling for you was so unexpected," he told her sincerely as he looked into her eyes.

Sam ran her hand over her thigh and down to her ankle, starting a slow massage, and she looked back into his eyes, tears filling inside. "I am just so happy to be with a man that cares about me more than his career, Lucky. With Jason, I always had to be on the lookout, and I thank you."

Lucky hopes the therapy in the Jacuzzi was working as he noticed how Sam skillfully massaged her leg. He smiled. "I should be thanking you, too. You helped me see the lies Liz told me even though I think she should have told me first, I was glad that you did. I was blindsided by it all."

A smile just lit her face as she heard his words. Sam slid his hand onto her leg so he could massage her leg. She was so in love with this man and she felt so lucky to have him. "I just hate that she told you, Lucky. I was going to tell you eventually," Sam admitted with a sigh, looking at his chest, hating all the things she has done.

His hand started to massage her leg. Lucky was willing to do whatever she needed to make her heal as fast as possible. "It's better I know than not knowing and being stuck in a loveless marriage with Elizabeth. I'm glad I'm with you and I feel loved. I haven't felt like that with her in a long time," he honestly told her and was about to kiss her when a loud knock on the door startled both of them. "Who the hell is ruining our alone time?" Lucky wondered out loud.

Elizabeth stood outside Sam's door after she knocked hard. She was honestly a little concerned about Sam's recovery but was mostly there as a nurse to check on Sam for a follow-up for Dr. Drake. He was too busy with Robin and Leyla drama so she offered to do it for him. She hoped Lucky wasn't there but had this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that he was there.

Sam giggled as she heard his words and she kissed him softly before she stood up, water dripping down her body, hopping out the water carefully. "You stay here and look sexy," Sam said with a smirk before she left him there. As she looked through the peephole, she sighed. What was Elizabeth doing here? As she opened it after she wrapped a towel around her waist.

"Elizabeth, um, what are you doing here?"


	9. I'm pregnant, baby!

Lucky and Sam are broken up since Sam never told Lucky about what happened with Jake when she watched him kidnapped or the time she hired two guys to harass Liz. It's been a couple weeks and a car hit Sam. It's her first day back at her place. What happens when Lucky stops by?

-9-

"I'll be waiting for you, baby," Lucky flirted back and stayed where Sam left him. He kept a listening ear on incase someone unexpected showed up. He hoped it wasn't the TMK or he would kick that bastard's ass.

Upon seeing Sam, Elizabeth could tell Sam was up to her Jacuzzi antics with Lucky in the pool. She looked quite slutty in Liz's opinion but she kept her mouth shut about that. "I came to check up on you for Dr. Drake. How is your recovery going?"

Sam opened the door for Liz to come inside, and once she was inside, she wobbled to the couch, sitting down on it. "Well, Dr. Drake said since I have a Jacuzzi, it would be best to relax in it to soak in my sore muscles. So far, it's getting better, but it's still hard to walk on it."

Elizabeth's eyes wandered to the open doors to Sam's patio where the Jacuzzi was and she spotted Lucky there as suspected. She turned her eyes back to Sam and nodded. "Right, I'm sure the Jacuzzi helps a lot," she said, trying her best professional Nurse Morgan voice. "I guess you should keep using your Jacuzzi then and just make sure you elevate your foot when you lay down and sit. Dr. Drake told me within a couple months, you should be back to normal."

Lucky spotted Elizabeth, too, but said nothing. He was in no mood to talk to her and figured they would just get in a fight about Sam so he avoided it. Honestly, he hoped Elizabeth would just leave so he could spend more alone time with Sam.

Sam saw Elizabeth's eyes wonder and she crossed her arms over her chest as well as crossing her legs. She was never going to like Elizabeth Morgan. She was plain evil and she could see that she was so upset that she spotted Lucky in her Jacuzzi. "Thank you, Elizabeth, and I will. Lucky was just giving me a massage but I have been walking a lot more as well. I really appreciate you checking on me. It means a lot," Sam said, looking over at her, not too sure if she would snap or what.

The tension was definitely felt by Elizabeth as she saw the way Sam looked back at her. "Ok, you're welcome. Well, I'm going to go before I say anything I regret," she said, trying not to let the stupid Lucky and Sam thing upset her. She had more important people to worry about like Jason and the boys. She proceeded to leave Sam's apartment and took a sigh of relief once she exited.

Lucky was equally relieved to watch Elizabeth leave. Finally, he was alone with Sam again. "You best come back here, sexy, and show me some loving!" He called to Sam as he waited in the Jacuzzi.

Once Elizabeth left and she heard Lucky's voice, Sam licked across her bottom lip as she dropped the robe, but not before she locked the door, securing to make sure no one would bother the two of them. Smiling as she saw Lucky, she got back into the Jacuzzi, taking her spot back on his lap, and she placed her hand on his thigh, as she felt him massage her leg.

"She was just checking up on me since Dr. Drake couldn't make it. I was actually being nice," Sam said with a smile, sliding her hands over his chest. "I really miss being able to feel you making love to me, Lucky."

Lucky's eyes watched her and he glowed with happiness as he watched Sam make her way back to him. He resumed massaging her leg. Once he heard her sweet voice, he got turned on and Liz was the furthest thing from his mind. His hand crept between Sam's legs under the water and the tips of his fingers rubbed against the crotch of her bikini. Lucky wanted to make love to her more than anything but he would love her in any way possible.

A hiss left Sam's mouth as she felt Lucky's fingers against her crotch, and she looked into his eyes, running her fingers into his hair. She gasped as she couldn't take it anymore. The fact that she had this secret, rather a surprise, and the way he was touching her so intimately, she was falling more and more in love with this amazing man. Lucky was the one she was going to be with.

"Lucky, oh God, that feels so good," Sam managed out, sliding her tongue erotically over her bottom lip, grinding her crotch against his fingers. "I want you so badly."

Lucky bit his bottom lip at her erotic response his pleasuring her intimately. He couldn't control how horny he was at this moment.

"I want you, too," he said in a husky voice as he untied the string bikini bottom and slid two fingers into her core.

He explored her inner walls and found her clit. Once he did, he massaged it intimately between two of his fingers. "Fuck, you're so wet," he swore aloud.

Sam breathed as she looked down into his eyes and she couldn't help herself, sliding her hand into his trunks, finding his erection that was firm and hard, and she smirked as she looked into his eyes.

"Is this for me?" Sam asked, sliding her hand down to his sac, squeezing his engorged length, pleasure shooting through her body when Lucky's fingers found her core, pushing his fingers in and out of her. "I'm so wet, and it's for you, but I need you, Lucky Spencer."

A smirk came from Lucky too as he felt her grab his erection and start stroking it with her skillful hand. "Only for you, baby," he answered her with a smile. "I need you, too. I wish I could be inside you," he told her as his fingers massaged her clit.

"Well, we could experience you being inside of me, but we just have to be very careful," Sam whispered against his lips, tugging his trunks off of his hips, which made his fingers slide out of her wet core. She stood above him with a smile as she looked down at him. "You really are hard, babe. I am very impressed that I could get you like this."

Sam couldn't help but to wonder if Elizabeth had got him so riled up like this.

"Ok, I'm willing to be as careful as possible," Lucky agreed. He helped her take his trunks off and smiled, too. "You do it like no one else ever has," he honestly told her. He prepared to enter her, but paused. "I think we should still use protection," he told her.

"You are always gentle with me," Sam told him as a smile peered across her face. "I don't know how I ever got so lucky to have a man like you in my life. I sometimes fear I am going to wake up and you're going to be gone or something."

Then, Sam heard the words leave his lips, and she blushed as she wasn't sure how he was going to react. It was going to change everything and she hoped he wasn't going to be mad.

"Lucky, you don't need to wear a condom…"

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise," Lucky replied as he looked into her eyes then raised his eyebrows at her response about not using a condom. "Really? You're on the pill?" He asked her.

"I am so happy to hear that, Lucky…"

Sam sighed as she got out of the Jacuzzi after sliding her bikini bottoms on, totally afraid of how he was going to take the news. The last thing she wanted was to tie him down. They both had problems about being pregnant or getting pregnant.

"Lucky, I'm pregnant!" Sam cried out as she ran back into the penthouse with the towel around her, and she plopped down on the couch with teary eyes. She was so emotional now.

Lucky was confused for a moment as Sam abruptly left the Jacuzzi. He looked after her and started getting out himself when she confessed she was pregnant. That was the last thing he expected. He got out of the Jacuzzi and wrapped a towel around his waist and followed her back into the penthouse.

"How long have you known?" He asked her as he sat down beside her, hoping he wouldn't upset her more. He was just surprised.

Sam was so upset that she hadn't told Lucky the truth from the beginning but there was not a damn thing that Sam McCall could do right now. Things were going to be changing drastically for her, especially with her carrying Lucky's baby, and she knew that Elizabeth wasn't going to be pleased since Lucky and Elizabeth had tried to have a baby, but it hadn't been possible.

Not looking at him, Sam looked down at her hands that were in her life. "Since the day you broke up with me. I had a surprise and I've been thinking of how to tell you. Mind you, that wasn't how I wanted to do it, either."

Sam just pouted, allowing the tears to fall down her face.

With a deep breath in and out, Lucky attempted to understand the situation from her point of view. If he was her, he would have done the same thing.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have kicked you out that night. I regret it so much, you have to know that," he started as he took her hand. Looking Sam in the eyes sincerely, he said, "I will be here for our child. It's the first biological one I'm having, but isn't this pregnancy going to be dangerous since you got shot?"

"It's not your fault, Lucky. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I lied to you about everything I did," Sam said with sad eyes, looking down to the floor, as her hands ran through her dark hair after she removed her hands from his hand. "I thought it would be dangerous, but with the surgery Dr. Drake and Dr. Devlin did, some reason it's not going to be difficult. I don't know why, either."

Unfortunately, Lucky knew she was speaking the truth and nodded in understanding. "Ok, then we'll get through this together. I would never want to abandon you or our child. We should plan for this together and I'll go to appointments with you if that's what you want," he told her.

With a blush leaving her cheeks, she went into his lap, allowing the towel to fall off of her body, and she flashed him a dimpled smile. "I love you, Lucky Spencer, and I am so sorry that I waited so long to tell you that we're having a baby. I am really happy that we're going to be having a bundle of joy in six months."

Lucky wrapped his arms around her again and brought a hand to cup her cheek, "No more secrets. I want to know everything. This child with you is a dream come true for me."

"This really isn't a secret--- it's more like a surprise, Lucky. I wanted to find the right time," Sam admitted with a sigh leaving her lips, sliding her leg across his lap, and she flashed him a smile.

"I know, and it's a wonderful surprise," Lucky told her and gave her a soft kiss. "Do you think we can continue what we started earlier?"


	10. Happily Ever After!

Lucky and Sam are broken up since Sam never told Lucky about what happened with Jake when she watched him kidnapped or the time she hired two guys to harass Liz. It's been a couple weeks and a car hit Sam. It's her first day back at her place. What happens when Lucky stops by?

-10-

"I am so happy that you're not mad at me for not telling you." Sam grinned when she heard his words. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, baby, but what sounds even more amazing is… if we could christen my place, you know?"

"I'm sick of being mad at you anyway," Lucky admitted. "Yeah, I think we should christen your place too." He grinned as well because things were finally starting to work out and everything was out in the open.

"Good, being mad doesn't get anyone anywhere," Sam said, sliding her body into his lap, removing her bikini top, and tossing it onto the floor. "We have a lot of making up to do, baby. With me being pregnant, I am going to be so aroused a lot. Can you handle that?"

Lucky licked his lips and chuckled. "Oh yeah, I'm a strong man. I definitely can handle that. Bring it on, sexy," he flirted with her and leaned in to kiss her while bringing his left hand up to her breasts and his right at her waist.

A small whimper of pleasure left her lips as she looked at him. "You are very strong, baby, and I love that you can handle my aching hormones." Just the feel of him touching her drove her grave. She slid her hand under his towel, a naughty look upon her face, and grinned when she found his weapon.

A groan of pleasure left Lucky's lips as she reached his hard and thick erection under the towel. "You like the feel of that, sexy?" He asked her with a smirk. Lucky knew that this was going to be lots of fun.

"Ohhh yes, Lucky!" Sam moaned out, opening the towel to reveal his naked body, exposing every inch of glory to her eyes. "You are so sexy and I can't wait to feel pleasure from your hard cock, Lucky."

"Well, I want to give you that pleasure right now. I'll be careful, I promise. Maybe you should lay down," Lucky told her and hoped she would be ok with that. He wanted to make love to her badly.

Sam immediately moved to the end of the couch and she leaned back against it, bending her leg off of the couch. "I really need you so badly, sweetheart," Sam admitted with a bright smile on her face, loving how he could make her feel.

Lucky carefully positioned himself in between Sam's legs. "Well, you see how badly I need you so here goes," Lucky said huskily and carefully pressed the tip of his cock into her moist core. It was important that he did this as carefully as possible because he didn't want to hurt her.

Feeling the tip of his erection against her core, Sam moaned against his lips, and she licked across her bottom lip, and she was enjoying how hard and thick he felt. It had been weeks… months… since the two had been intimate. "I can feel how hard and excited you are, sweetheart. It's all mine."

"You go that right," Lucky agreed as he kissed her gently when he pushed his hardness further inside her. Because it had been such a long time, he was enjoying every second if it.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that, Lucky," Sam moaned out, pushing her hips back and forth, and she gasped as she wanted to feel more. He was so big and yet, so hard for her. She then kissed him, sliding her arms around his neck.

"Happy to please you," Lucky smiled as he became so in sync with Sam. He loved making love to her and wanted more too. Lucky kissed her back as he placed his arms on her waist to steady his movements.

Soft groans left Sam's lips as she felt Lucky moving even deeper inside of her and she licked her lips, her hips moving against him, and she couldn't believe how right this felt. "Lucky, oh yes," Sam cried out in pure ecstasy, pushing her hips erotically against him.

Lucky felt like he was high on love as he carefully pounded his hard cock into her wet core. Sex with her was better than it ever had been. "Is your leg ok?" Lucky muttered softly as he made love to Sam.

She was in love! This man could make her feel so good like not even Jason could. "Lucky, I'm fine… you feel so good," Sam managed out, thrusting her hips against him, engulfing more of his thick size deeper inside of her.

Lucky was in love with Sam, too. He knew he had found a true connection with her because they had been through so much together and they just wanted to be happy. "I love you," he whispered huskily in her ear as they reached their climax while making love. As he looked into Sam's eyes afterwards, he could see their future child already and couldn't wait for their life together as a family to start.

---

Sam had been brought to the hospital a few hours ago and she had been given her epidural. She was so anxious to bring Laura Alexandra Spencer into the world. All she knew was she wanted to be with this amazing man. Lucky had given her a beautiful girl and she was so excited. Things were getting so good for them. They had bought a house three months ago. The only thing left was to see if they would ever be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend.

She watched him walk through the door of her hospital room and she sighed happily. "Hey Lucky. They say I am about to deliver Laura at any moment now."

Lucky was bursting with joy. He would finally have a baby that he biologically fathered and had a blood connection to and it thrilled him. Having Sam in his life had brought him more than he could of ever imagined. He was ready to take the next major step with her today. Lucky stood beside Sam and held her hand, "I'm here with you every step of the way, I won't leave your side."

"I know you won't, sweetheart, but I am just so excited. Ever since I lost Lila, I've been wanting a little girl ever since. Now, I am pregnant and about to give birth to our little girl," Sam said happily, as she slid her hand firmly into Lucky's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I am the happiest I have ever been in my life."

As he felt Sam give his hand a squeeze, Lucky returned the gesture and smiled at her. "So am I. I want our baby as much as you do, to have a child that is biologically mine. I've never been so happy," he shared with her.

"After you hadn't been able to give a baby to Elizabeth, I never imagined that we would be able to have a child together, but we are," Sam said with a smile, kissing his cheek softly. She was just so happy and nothing in the world could ruin her happiness. She was with an amazing man in the entire world. All because of Lucky.

"There's no place I'd rather be than here with you and starting our family together,'" Lucky told her. He felt like he was finally living up to his name by having a child with Sam and even though crazy things had brought them to this point, he didn't regret anything. The doctor walked in a few moments later, examined Sam, and announced she was ready for delivery.

Sam smiled brightly, as she kissed his lips softly. "Our little girl is coming into the world, Lucky. We finally get to meet the little one that would make me go to the bathroom constantly, my morning sickness, or even the late night munchies," Sam said with a giggle leaving her lips.

Lucky happily kissed her back. "Yes, but it'll all be worth it," he said and went with her into the delivery room. By her side the whole time as promised, Lucky coached her through the birthing process like they had practiced in Lamaze classes.

"All right, Sam, I need you to push on ten..." The doctor said with a smile on his face, as he sat in the chair at the end of the table.

---

A hour later, Sam was holding her baby girl in the pink blanket, tears stinging her eyes, looking at her baby, who had a mass of dark brown hair.

Lucky had tears in his eyes, too because of how happy he felt finally having a baby with a woman he could trust. "She looks so beautiful just like her mother," he said as he looked at their baby with Sam.

Sam stroked her daughter's cheek and she smiled up at Lucky. "She's perfect, just the most perfect little girl in the world, Lucky. Welcome to the world Laura Alexandra Spencer."

Their baby looked so angelic and seeing her in Sam's arms made Lucky's dreams come true of being a father. He knew now was the perfect time to propose to Sam.

Sam smiled, as she looked around them. Her life was so perfect and she was so happy that Lucky had given her a chance. Things were only going to get better and better. "I love you, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer."

"I love you, too, Samantha McCall," Lucky sincerely told her and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "There's something I've been wanting to do for a couple months now and I think today is the perfect time." Lucky got down on bended knee in front of Sam and their child. "I never expected for you to come into my life or for me to fall in love with you and have a child with you. I don't regret anything that happened that brought us here because I know I was meant to be with you. Samantha McCall, will you marry me?" Lucky asked her sincerely as he took out a ring box and opened it to show her the gorgeous engagement ring he wanted to slip on her ring finger.

Sam gasped, as she looked up into his eyes, her mouth hanging agape, but she couldn't think of anything but the words that left her lips. "Oh Lucky, yes, yes, yes! I'll become your wife more than anything," Sam said, stroking her baby's back through her pink blanket, as tears filled her dark eyes.

With a big grin, Lucky stood up and slipped the ring on Sam's ring finger as she held their baby daughter. "I love you, I'm so glad you said yes," he said and gave her another kiss. Lucky was confident that him and Sam could be together forever.

"I love you too," Sam said with a bright smile, as she lifted her head from their daughter, and looked down at the beautiful right. She captured her lips against Lucky's, knowing that this was just the beginning. They would overcome anything in their way.


End file.
